Modern vehicles may use sound for a variety of reasons. For instance, within the vehicle, sounds may be used to provide an alert, notifications/instructions, and/or entertainment. A vehicle may also use sounds to interact with the external environment of the vehicle, such as to provide warnings, communicate, or give instructions.